I Love Rock and Roll  FemmeSlash
by MiSyroff
Summary: Minha terceira short, que escrevi quando estava viciada em The Runaways, espero que gostem!    E claro, minha primeira fic publicada aqui       Espero que curtam *-*


Cherry Bomb - Gina

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Não consigo ficar em casa, não consigo ficar na escola_

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão e eu precisava sair dali. Não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts e me livrar da presença de Hermione, de seu cheiro, toque. Não que eu não gostasse dela nem que ela tivesse me feito algo. Era pior, bem pior.

Você já se apaixonou pela sua melhor amiga?

É difícil uma resposta afirmativa, mas no meu caso ela era, e muito.

Nas últimas semanas eu havia começado a reparar... Hermione estava bonita e diferente. Suas curvas haviam se acentuado, o que me fez desejar tê-las em minhas mãos. Quando encontrava seus olhos era como se visse chocolate pela primeira vez, e quando ela sorria não ajudava a reprimir esses desejos.

Fui para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Deitei na cama e tentei dormir, mas logo Hermione chegou e escutei seus passos enquanto ela se deitava. O simples som de sua respiração já me tirava do sério.

Não obtendo sucesso na minha desastrada tentativa de dormir e não me deixar envolver por Hermione, decidi tomar alguma coisa. Vasculhei a cozinha fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e finalmente encontrando o que desejava, uma garrafa inteira de cerveja amanteigada só pra mim.

Fui aos jardins e me deliciei com o sabor, começando a parar de contar a quantidade que ingeria. Aos poucos fui sentindo um sono irresistível e deitei no jardim. Eu mentia para mim mesma, mas a verdade é que não queria voltar para o quarto, onde Hermione estaria deitada e eu seria mais uma vez possuída pelo desejo de tê-la em meus braços.

Acordei em minha cama, não sabendo como parara lá, mas sentindo um cheiro amadeirado em mim, mas eu não sabia como ele estava tão forte, embora desconfiasse.

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Todos dizem que sou apenas uma tola_

_Na rua, sou uma garota normal_

_Sou a garota por quem você tem esperado_

Respirei fundo. Hogwarts, um lugar que eu não precisava me esconder, onde podia ser eu mesma. Encontrei Pamela e Claudia e as abracei forte.

- É tão bom estar de volta! – disse aliviada.

- É tão bom estarmos juntas! – Pamela disse dando um beijo molhado em minha bochecha.

- Me conta tudo o que aconteceu durante as férias e por que a senhorita não sentou com a gente no trem! – Claudia exigiu.

- Ah meninas, acho que me apaixonei... - comecei a contar o que estava sentindo e me aliviando enquanto elas me escutavam.

Estávamos no dormitório feminino em que dividíamos juntas, separadas da cama de Luna que dormia profundamente. Foi aqui que dei meu primeiro beijo, na Pamela... Foram momentos únicos que passamos juntas, descobrindo novos mundos e como estávamos vivas. Se essas paredes falassem...

- Hermione? Hum... Ela é bonita, mas muito nerd – Pamela disse reprovando um pouco. Ela gostava das roqueiras, eu das cdf's. Um bom exemplo foi quando eu fiquei com a Padma, depois do Baile de Inverno. Mas pra que uma roqueira se eu já tinha um espirito forte em mim mesma?

- Acho ela bonita Gi, deveria experimentar.

- Mas ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga! Dividíamos tudo!

- Exatamente. Ela sabe do que você gosta e nunca se importou.

- Mas Pam, ela nunca demonstrou interesse em mim, está sempre de olho no Rony!

- Você também não reparava nela e tinha uma queda, não um tombo, de 40 andares por Harry Potter!

Claudia era a mais sensata, e raramente estava errada. Talvez Hermione quisesse outro membro da família Weasley pra ela.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Alô papai, alô mamãe_

_Sou uma bomba de cereja_

A música rolava solta e eu estava em cima de uma mesa dançando e cantando alto:

_**I love rock and roll**_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox baby**_

_**I love rock and roll**_

_**So come on take some time and dance with me**_

As pessoas gritavam enquanto eu rebolava com uma garrafa na mão fazendo de microfone. Pamela me olhava com desejo, e eu retribuía com ferocidade. Seus olhos castanhos, porém, me lembravam outra pessoa que não saia dos meus pensamentos. Hermione não havia vindo à festa falando que ia estudar.

De repente alguém me agarrou pela cintura me tirando de meus devaneios. Pamela me agarrava e começávamos uma dança sexy e só nossa. Ela ficou de costas pra mim encaixando seu corpo no meu, para começarmos a nos agachar devagar, observando os garotos de Hogwarts normalmente comportados irem a loucura. Mas as reações mais interessantes, eram das garotas.

Ficamos retas de novo e de frente uma pra outra. Ela me beijou com vontade enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, se dividindo entre o calmo e o rápido. Os garotos gritaram e decidi que não queria dar show hoje, então fomos para um lugar reservado.

No corredor do primeiro andar do Três Vassouras mãos percorriam corpos e bocas exploravam umas as outras. Pamela tinha a coxa em minha cintura enquanto minha mão estava em seu sexo por dentro da saia, fazendo com que gemidos cada vez mais altos saíssem de sua garganta.

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Alô mundo sou uma garota selvagem_

_Sou uma bomba de cereja._

Eu dava pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço moreno, fazendo seu corpo tremer em mim e na parede em que estava encostada. Meus dedos dentro dela estavam molhados, fazendo movimentos rápidos. Ela ofegava e eu adorava isso.

Olhei para o lado para ter certeza de que não tinha perigo e vi uma Hermione totalmente parada com a respiração alterada a poucos centímetros de nós.

- Hermione?

Pamela olhou para Hermione e depois para mim. Nenhuma de nós esperava isso e ela tentava se recompor, ajeitando as roupas amassadas. Mas sua cara estava decepcionada, ela estava quase no apice e isso a frustrava mais que qualquer vergonha. Hermione continuava parada, com olhos arregalados.

- Tchau – Pamela disse e voltou para a festa, deixando um clima estranho para trás.

- Mione – comecei sem graça. – Nunca pensei que você me encontraria assim – disse com sinceridade envergonhada.

- E eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar, ou sentir ciúme – aquilo me pegou desprevenida. Hermione havia gostado de me ver fazendo sexo com uma garota e sentido ciúme? O mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo e eu nem reparei?

- Como assim? – minha cabeça estava oca.

- Gina, estou vendo vocês a uns 5 minutos e não conseguia sair daqui, só me aproximar.

Minha cabeça parecia estar voltando ao lugar ao mesmo tempo em que várias opções se formavam.

Me aproximei de seu corpo e a abracei, primeiro de um jeito carinhoso, depois tocando-a por completo. Suas coxas eram firmes, seu bumbum macio, seus seios eretos. Sentia tudo isso por cima da roupa, e fiquei molhada só de pensar em como seria sem esse empecilho.

Peguei sua mão e descemos em direção as ruas de Hogsmeade, passando pela festa. Pisquei para Pamela e ela fez sinal positivo com o dedo. Eu me sentia uma das garotas mais sortudas de Hogwarts, sendo que Hermione Granger me queria.

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Tenho uma coisa para nós fazermos_

_Vamos lá, baby, deixe aproximar-me de você_

De repente Hermione começou a me guiar, e eu fui sem reclamar. Subimos por ruas que eu nunca tinha ido antes, mas que já ouvira falar. Se eu estivesse certa, estaríamos indo para a caverna em que um dia Sirius se escondera.

You Drive Me Wild - Hermione

O que eu estava fazendo? Por Merlin, levando a Gina pra lá? Hermione Granger finalmente enlouquecera, e estava a ponto de fazer uma burrada.

Era tudo culpa dessa ruiva em que minha mão estava grudada. Quem ela pensava que era para andar com essas roupas curtas e decotes enormes? Quem ela pensava que era para me devorar com os olhos e fazer com que eu desejasse que devorasse de verdade? Eu não entendia, mas vendo ela nos braços de outra me fez entender que ela tinha que ser minha, finalmente minha.

_You know when you're close you really turn me on_

_That's why I miss you so bad when you're gone_

_Você sabe que quando você esta perto de mim você me transforma_

_É por isso que sinto saudades tão ruins quando você vai embora_

Entramos na caverna e finalmente encarei seus olhos. Eles estavam calmos, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos. Havia desejo também, ou talvez fosse simplesmente o reflexo dos meus. Seus cabelos ruivos ainda estavam bagunçados, mas isso a deixava ainda mais linda. Juntei nossos lábios em um beijo ardente e inesquecível.

Gina parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto eu, e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Meu corpo tremia, de medo e desejo. Suas mãos eram abeis e pareciam já conhecer meu corpo com perfeição, e eu queria explorar o dela também.

Não obtive tanto sucesso quanto ela, pois minhas mãos tremiam. Quando não consegui abrir o fecho do sutiã ela riu e retirou ela mesma. Agradeci internamente pela sua calcinha vermelha ser simples de tirar.

Nossos corpos nus se tocaram e ambas soltaram suspiros em meio aos beijos. Gina começou a percorrer meu corpo com a boca me fazendo soltar exclamações. Enquanto eu sentava em uma pedra sua boca chegou ao meu sexo, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse parar de gemer.

_You drive me wild_

_Oh, you know you do_

_You drive me wild_

_You know I need you._

_Você me deixa selvagem_

_Oh, você sabe que deixa_

_Você me deixa selvagem_

_Você sabe que eu preciso de você_

Seus lábios voltaram a percorrer meu corpo e pararam em meus seios. Ela começou a lambê-los delicadamente, ficando cada vez mais forte. Seu dedo me penetrou e me assustei. Gina Weasley estava tirando minha virgindade.

Seus lábios não largavam meus seios, seus dedos me penetravam. Como se fosse por intuição coloquei um dedo dentro dela. Ela me olhou assustada, mas logo sua face se tornou de prazer. Ela estava totalmente molhada, seu liquido escorria pelas coxas e pelas minhas mãos. Logo já tinha dois dedos dentro dela, como ela tinha em mim, mas tinha medo de machucá-la. Fazíamos uma sincronia perfeita, e eu ofegava e gemia o nome dela. E Gina, soltando alguns palavrões borrados pela sua respiração.

Minha mão ficou mais molhada que o normal enquanto eu mesma perdia a noção de quem era. Eu encarava os olhos dela e vi o momento em que ela foi minha, totalmente minha. Ambas fechamos os olhos e apreciamos as sensações, uma ainda dentro da outra.

_You're under my whole, my one desire_

_Let's get together and start us a fire_

_Você esta em mim toda, meu único desejo_

_Vamos ficar junaos e começar um incêndio_

Eu observava seu corpo nu ao meu lado. Suas formas eram perfeitas, seios redondos e médios, uma cintura fina, coxas convidativas. Eu havia me entregado aquela ruiva de um jeito único, sem reservas. Seus olhos me encaravam como se me avaliassem, como se estivesse decidindo.

- Gina, eu acho que te amo – eu disse de repente, sentando nas pedras frias.

- Eu também acho que você me ama – ela brincou e depois acrescentou. – Eu te amo Hermione Granger. A maior prova disso é que eu nunca tinha me entregado a ninguém – ela sorriu, um sorriso irresistível.

- Mas você estava com a Pamela e tal...

- Mas eu nunca me entreguei desse jeito Mione, eu nunca deixei – minha expressão estava confusa, então ela continuou. – Ela nunca me penetrou. Mas não nego que já brincamos de outros jeitos – ela deu uma piscadela pra mim. – Eu nunca me senti assim, como quando você está ao meu lado.

- O que me lembra de uma coisa – eu disse sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, mas ainda um pouco tonta por saber que eu fora a primeira a tê-la completamente.

- O que? – ela perguntou meio confusa, meio curiosa.

Fui me aproximando dela, ficando por cima de seu corpo. Nossos sexos se tocaram, o que foi suficiente para que nossos corpos tremessem de uma excitação renovada.

- Eu ainda não explorei o seu corpo, minha ruivinha – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, para depois percorrer o seu corpo com a boca e observando o prazer que ela me proporcionara estampado em seu rosto.

- Não quero que isso acabe nunca – Gina soltou em meio a um gemido.

- Não precisa – eu disse, começando a percorrer a língua pela sua parte mais intima, sentindo o gosto que eu sempre iria querer para mim. E me perguntando como ela me deixava assim, tão... selvagem.

_Don't hold off, I need your lovin'_

_It's so hot, it feels like an oven_

_My head is all filled with crazy thoughts_

_When I come down I can't be fought._

_Não se afaste, eu preciso do seu amor_

_É tão quente, me sinto como um forno_

_Minha cabeça está cheia com todos os pensamentos loucos_

_Quando eu for não poderei ser combatida_

_N/A: Músicas_

_Música da Gina: Cherry Bomb – The Runaways_

_Música da Hermione: You Drive Me Wild – The Runaways_

_I Love Rock And Roll - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts_


End file.
